Red and Blue
by xTamashii
Summary: He was a Methuselah, she was a Terran. Incidentally, he had red eyes and she had blue eyes... [Ion x Esther collection]
1. I Shadows of Day

Well, now I've decided to write a series of drabbles on IonxEsther. They won't be really long, some might be longer, but most will be short. I'll try to add a new story every time I can. I'll try. I'll take requests for any IonxEsther stories you want added here as well. Now, on with the story…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I. **_Shadows of Day_

It was daytime. Another long dreaded day. How he, like most of his kind, wished that he could walk out freely into the sunlight like any Terran could.

But he could not.

Before Esther he was very different, his life was very different.

After Esther, he had changed. In many ways that he had never noticed, and, it was unlikely that anyone else would notice either.

He had changed so much since the day that they had met…he chucked weakly at that, remembering how she had him at gunpoint, and they just sort of…._stared _at each other.

After that, thought, she had been so kind to him, and they became friends. That's when he realized it. At first, he didn't completely understand these strange feelings of his, but after thinking about it for awhile, he finally figured it out.

He was in love with her.

As forbidden as it was, he couldn't help but feel this way. It had to be love, right? It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

But no matter how much he longed for it, hoped for it…he knew deep down that they couldn't really be together. As much as he did truly care for her, it was forbidden for a Methuselah to love a Terran.

And, it was highly possible she still thought of him as no more than a friend.

The sun began to set over the horizon in the distance, he realized this was it, the shows of the day…where the sun cast shadows over everything, just as it was setting.

But someday, he silently vowed, someday he would tell her how he felt about her, and maybe, just maybe she felt the same.

All he could do for now was hope...for it was all he had to hold onto in these dark times.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, that's that! 3 It was a ad bit angsty, I know. But, I'll try by making the next one much happier!

My stories collection will work like this: There will be two stories that are someone alike, connected, etc. And every other story will be a pattern of Ion's POV, then Esther's.

The next story will be called _The Brilliance of Night _and in Esther's POV. Except I promise to make it less angsty!

Well, that's all, please keep on reading and review!


	2. II Brilliance of Night

Well! Here we are now, with drabble number two in my little stories collection! ;3 I hope this one will be liked as much as my other two fics!

And thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed this fic and my others! It makes Tama-chan happy and want to write more. :D

Anyways, on with the second story!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**II. **_Brilliance of Night_

It was nighttime. What a beautiful night it was indeed, too. Thousand of thousands of sparkling stars, shinning and shimmering, reminding Esther of a thousand diamonds scattered up into the sky just to show off their beauty.

The stars have seen so much more than anyone has in billions of years, she realized to herself.

Then, her thoughts shifted to none other than Ion Fortuna, Earl of Memphis.

Why she had began to think about him, she did not know, but she decided to continue this train of thought and think about her dearest friend some more.

When they had first met, she only saw him as a vampire, a filthy creature to be despised and distrusted. After they had gotten to know one another though, things had changed. They became very close friends.

But Esther also wondered to herself, _Might it have been something more? _She didn't know. She could tell that he probably loved her, but she did not wish to discuss this for the fear of breaking his heart, since she herself was unsure of her feelings.

Maybe someday she would speak with him about this, and find out if what she was feeling was really love.

Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't.

All she knew was that someday, she wanted to help him, be close to him, tell him all of her secrets.

Well, except a spare few.

A shooting star streaked across the stars. Noticing this, Esther quickly closed her eyes and wished.

_I wish…no, I hope…that someday…I can just be together with someone…even if it's…Ion…_

She opened her eyes to gaze up at the sky again. The moon was so beautiful, full and very bright tonight. This was indeed the brilliance of night. She remembered someone once telling her, 'The darkness hold much evil.' Whoever said that was so wrong.

So wrong…for the beauty of nighttime wasn't something to be feared. It was something to be loved…just like…

_Ion…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, that's that! Less angsty, right? I personally liked writing this one, it was much fun for me. ;3 Well, please be awaiting my next fic, it will be titled _Red_ in honor of the title. And the one after that will obviously be called _Blue. _Well, please keep reading, and remember to review and tell how this one was!


	3. III Red

Well, here's my next drabble. I'm fairly sure I'll have time to update _Compression _today, just a little later, after I get back from places I have to go.

So, here's the next drabble, I hope you enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**III. **_Red_

Ion Fortuna gazed up at the ceiling, seeing nothing, looking for nothing. Why did he stare? He did not know.

But, unlike his eyes, his brain was working very fast, thoughts rushing through his head like the river rapids.

He was thinking of various things such as the next council meeting, the Empress, Seth, Terrans, irritating children, and…

_Her. Esther._

His face softened just by thinking of her. That girl had more power over him than a scythe-wielding Crusnik. If she knew that, though, it would surely be the end. He closed his large crimson eyes for a moment. He wondered, if Esther had not showed up so unexpectedly that day, would things have been different?

The answer to that was yes. Yes it would be.

He sighed, and reopened his eyes to the ceiling.

Well, of course. If the past was changed, then the future couldn't exist. He wouldn't have had a friend like Esther around. Radu probably would still have tried to kill him, though…that much wouldn't have changed.

Maybe he was foolish. Maybe he was just a useless fool who didn't understand the world.

Or maybe not.

Esther had never made him feel this way…no…he doubted she could make him feel foolish even if she tried. She just wasn't that kind of person.

He had been very different before he met Esther. A much different person. She had changed him, and he knew that.

Before Esther, his eyes were a clouded, unable to beyond what was in front of him.

After he had met Esther, though, she had cleared his vision, allowing him to see further out into the distance.

Esther… 

_That is why…_

…_what I feel for you…_

_Cannot change._

…_Ever._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, that's that! I'll be updating chapter two of _Compression _later today, I promise!

Next drabble will be called _Blue. _

Hope you enjoyed this one, and please review!!


	4. IV Blue

All right, next drabble! ;3 Please review the latest chapter of _Compression, _or else I might get lazy again.

Well, now, on with the drabble…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**IV. **_Blue_

Esther lay stretched out comfortable upon the grass. It was a lovely day out. Clouds were drifting lazily across the clear blue sky, and there was a gentle, cool breeze, but it was just strong enough to rustle the leaves in the oak tree she was laying beneath.

Her own eyes mirrored the sky; clear and blue, but without the clouds of course.

The wind played with her red hair, tossing strands over her pale-skinned face.

She had been thinking about Father Nightroad, wondering how he was, but thinking about him always led her mind to one subject she preferred to avoid.

Ion.

She had mixed feelings on this particular train of thought. He was her dear friend; she had befriended him in his time of need. But also, he had acted strange the last time they had met. Well, not necessarily strange, but enough to make her wonder.

She knew that, after she had met him, something deep inside her had changed. Not enough to be really noticeable, but enough that she herself began to notice the mental changes. She could only wonder if she had changed him at all either.

Esther inhaled the sweet spring air, and exhaled heavily.

As she gazed up at the clouds drifting across the sky, she knew that the sky that she saw now was very different from the one she had seen before she had met him.

No, she was positive.

Never had she realized how beautiful it was, or how blue…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, that's that! Next drabble will be called _Darkness. _

Well, please review! ;3


	5. V Darkness

And for my next drabble! My eyes burn and I have a headache, so I apologize if this one doesn't quite fit to your standards.

Slightly related to the first drabble.

On we go with our next story…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**V. **_Darkness_

Thunder flashed across the stormy sky. Rain poured from the sky in thick, silvery, icy sheets. The powerful storm was relentless; it never ceased nor faltered.

Ion soon noticed there was a strange pattern to it. A flash of lighting. A rumble of thunder. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…

Another rumble of thunder.

The wind howled loudly against the solid, unyielding walls of the building. The faint, musky scent of the rain filled his nostrils, the flash of lighting temporarily blinded him. All he could hear was the howling wind, the deep, guttural rumbling of thunder, and sharp rapping of the rain drops upon any hard surface.

Ion had never hated the rain. It had never bothered him. Never before had any storm like this caused him unrest as it did now.

Was it because…of the news that he had received?

He stared blankly at the stone-gray ceiling, seeing nothing. He only vaguely paid attention to the storm outside.

Once he had received the news, he had taken it so calmly he was amazed, and to be honest, a little proud of himself for acting so rationally rather than losing control. Instead, after his grandmother had approached him with a grim, haunted look in her eyes, he could already guess. After she had actually told him, though, he said nothing; he simply turned away and left for his room.

He was still…still hoping that…that…

He didn't even know what he was hoping for anymore. What was even the point?

_There is no point. _His mind was telling him, _It's pointless to continue hoping._

He disagreed with his mind, so he abandoned all logical thought and simply clung to hope. Sure, at one point he believed hope was all he had to believe in, to hold onto.

But what did he have if hope was lost, too?

Another bolt of lightning flashed across the ceiling, accompanied by a fading rumble of thunder.

He had remembered once thinking of the sunset, and how he had seen so many shadows in it before. All of that was nothing now. Everything was meaningless…even his own existence was deemed laughable. Why did he even live? No answer for that.

His logical mind had told him to stop hoping and believing, not to throw everything away and just cling to the hope for happiness.

He knew it was a matter of time before the world would come crashing down upon him.

But, at this point…

_Click. Click. Click._

Footsteps.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud._

Someone was knocking rapidly on the door. Whoever it was, was being persistent. With a heavy sigh, Ion pulled himself from his thoughts, and, rubbing his eyes, made his way to the double doors and pulled them open.

Who he saw standing there made him almost lose control.

Esther.

He had heard from his grandmother that she…that she had died. Then…then…why was she here? Question after question raced through his mind. He felt as if his heart was somewhere in his throat, choking him.

Esther almost seemed to glow as she entered his dark room, giving off a radiance that always left the young Earl breathless.

"Esther…h-how—" He couldn't choke out the last words; something appeared to be blocking his words.

Esther simply reached out with one hand and gently touched his face, her clear, sapphire eyes meeting his wide, ruby-red ones.

"Ion…" She murmured in her bell-like voice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mirka massaged her temples, not looking at the priest before her.

"So…" She said in an uncharacteristic voice. "So, tell me again how she died."

"Well," Able shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, "she was stabbed through the heart. Her murderer died not long after. Witnesses say he committed suicide."

"I see. And? How did…?"

"I can't say I know for sure why this happened, Duchess."

"Well, then I assume this is out of your league."

"Indeed."

"Ah."

Silence ensued; only the ticking of the clock could be heard. Then:

"I would like permission to inspect your grandson's room again, if that's alright."

A heavy sigh. "If that is what must be done, then so be it. You have my permission."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

There was a slight creak as Abel rose from the sofa, inclining his head to the Duchess as he exited the room. He slowly, deliberately made his way up the grand staircase that led to the young Earl's room. Once he had reached the wide double doors, he slowly pulled them open.

"Excellency…" Abel muttered to himself as he crossed the room, "How could you do this to yourself?"

The room was exactly the same as it had been when Ion had first entered it only not long ago. But there was a dark aura about the room; it was frightening.

"How did you go, your Excellency? How did you die?"

Able asked himself these two questions. He was no skilled police inspector, but this was no ordinary death. The young Earl had died from a dark, dark depression within his own soul. He drowned in this darkness, almost to the point of no existing. Then…

Able sighed and ran his fingers lightly over an antique picture frame.

Then he was saved. By his guardian angel.

_Esther…you still felt like you owed him, didn't you?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That was way longer and way angstier than normal. Ack. Well, I know this turned out a little cliché, but I thought it was a good idea. Until I actually finished typing it of course. Oh well, I'm not in the mood to retype it. So I won't.

Next fic will be WAY less dark. Hence the title, _Light. _Well, please read and review, I'll hopefully be updating _Compression _within the next few days!


	6. VI Light

Ah, and here is my next drabble…

After this, suggestions are OPEN. I am open to ANY suggestion. As long as it's not, ya know, too perverted or anything, I can write it. But it should have an opposite, so this collection will work out.

All right, on with the drabble!

Takes place in the Empire…so Ion can't get burned when he goes outside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**VI. **_Light_

The sun shone faintly through the curtains, the strips of brilliant gold light streaming over the hard wood floor and on a certain person who lay sleeping upon a bed.

The said person blinked a few times, revealing wide, ocean-blue eyes, only to clamp them shut again at the bright sunlight.

Said person crawled out of bed to close the curtains all the way, combing her bangs off of her pale-skinned face.

She stretched and yawned, then padded across the room to open the doors and step outside.

The girl faltered when she noticed a familiar face.

This face was also pale-skinned, though paler than hers, and had eyes redder than the most beautiful rubies.

"Ion?" A simple word escaped from her pale pink lips; the sound was like a gentle sigh.

"Esther." The one called Ion stated in response.

The two stared for only a moment, before both broke into wide grins at the same time.

It was a lovely day out; the vivid beauty of the sun could not be surpassed.

"Say, Ion?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of the sun?"

"…"

Her simple question seemed to startle him. He looked at her with wide eyes, contemplating her question.

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"It's…um…big…round-ish and really bright?" He asked hopefully.

To his dismay, Esther shook her head slowly. With a small smile on her face. Ion could have sworn he saw a flicker of sadness within her deep blue eyes.

"I want your real opinion," she explained, "something deeper. How do you really feel?"

At that question, the young Earl's cheeks were tinged a faint pink. Esther could not figure out why. She scrutinized his flustered expression, wondering what could have caused it. It did not occur to her that leaning in closer to him would not help matters.

"Ah…well…I…um…"

"Yes?" Esther asked eager, leaning in even closer, her blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Well…I think of…you…actually…" The young earl was struggling to get the words out. Esther couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

Despite being embarrassed, the young Methuselah still knew how to glare.

"And just what is so funny, Esther?"

"N-nothing…it's just that…"

Ion sighed impatiently, he could guess what was coming.

"Yes, Esther?"

"You're so cute when you act like…that…"

Esther was trying very hard not to crack up now at the dumbfounded expression on the Earl's face. A few tears escaped from the corners of her eyes, and her face was turning pink.

Ion arched an eyebrow, and a mischievous look came into his eye as he looked directly into her eyes.

She couldn't help but get a feeling of foreboding. This was SO not the reaction she had been expecting at all. It stopped her laughter immediately.

"Um…Ion…?" She asked nervously, but before she could react, he had reached up to give her a quick peck on the lips.

Still smirking and looking mischievous, Ion dashed away into his grandmother's gardens.

Instead of chasing after him as she might have tried (she was no match for him anyways) she instead turned her face to the sky, gazing at the sun.

"Wow, it's so…beautiful…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well! This is the last drabble I'll be writing until I get SOME kind of idea…please…IDEAS ARE NEEDED!

Alright, well, be sure to read and review!


	7. VII Forget

Wow, haven't updated this story in a while. Since nobody was giving me ideas…I had to figure out something on my own.

Well, here goes.

Tell me what you think. ;3

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**VII. **_Forget_

Something was happening.

He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but something really was happening.

It was changing him.

Every time he looked at her, he felt something.

Every time he spoke to her, he could feel his heartbeat speed up considerably.

Whenever she was near him, he couldn't concentrate on anything but her.

Why was she the only person he noticed on a busy street?

Why did she seem to stand out from her surroundings?

He enjoyed her company immensely.

Only when she was gone did he notice how much her missed her.

His thoughts were constantly centered around her.

He sometimes found himself wishing she were here, so he could get these thoughts out of his head.

He doubted that was possible.

He would never forget her.

It just wouldn't be worth it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Turned out really short. Oh well, these stories are supposed to be short anyways.

Well, review and let me know what you think.


	8. VIII Remember

Right, my eighth drabble. Opposite to _Forget, _obviously.

Okay, here is the next chapter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**VIII. **_Remember_

It was chaos, to put it simply.

Everyone was in a panic. Servants ran about, practically screaming their heads off, while the guards simply stood there, trying to look proud and stoic. Except for the one that lost it when he was hit in the face with a flying pie.

Anyways, all of this panic was because Esther, the Queen of Albion, was supposedly, 'missing.'

She really wasn't. She was just hiding away in a closet, amazed that no one had discovered her yet.

So, she tried to ignore her surroundings and turn to the safety of her own mind.

With that, she became lost in thought.

She thought about various things, like the AX, Father Nightroad, and the Empire, and of course, Seth.

She couldn't tear her mind away from one thought, though. It kept tugging at the back of her mind. She tried to ignore this thought, but after a while, it continued resurfacing.

She thought about how he had first attacked her.

She thought about how depressed he was after he thought Radu had died.

She thought about him about to plunge the dagger into his heart after nearly killing her.

She thought about their goodbye hug, and the words he had said then.

She clearly remembered almost every detail about her time with him.

It was something she would always remember.

With a small smile upon her face, she opened the door of the closet and went to face the disaster.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Whoa. That turned out much longer and much different then I imagined it would. o.o

Well, please review, tell me what you think. ;P


	9. IX Miscommunication

Hello friends and foes alike!

This will be more like a mini-story rather than a drabble, like a really short oneshot. ;3 Focused on Ion.

Enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**IX.**_Miscommunication_

So stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Ion Fortuna lay sprawled out on the cold, hard ground, his head spinning.

He couldn't move a muscle, and here he was in the Terran world, just waiting for the sun to rise.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He had gotten in the way of a 'vampire' raid, and they shot him with something that caused his muscles to freeze up.

He was only on his way to visit Esther again (he could never seem to keep away from her for too long) and then, out of nowhere, he was attacked!

What a great day this was going to be. And he had so hoped to see her before he died…

He closed his eyes, just waiting for the sun to rise, until he heard a shuffle of footsteps, and a familiar scent wash over him. He opened his eyes to see a wide-eyed Esther, disguised as a commoner, out shopping in the market at the crack of dawn.

"I-Ion, what are you doing here?"

'I came to visit you of course.' At least, that's what he thought, but his mouth wouldn't open.

So the best he could do was give her a pleading look.

She crouched down beside him, her fingers brushing lightly over his forehead. "You're wounded," she murmured, stroking his forehead again.

Esther seemed to have understood that he couldn't move just now, so with all of her strength, she heaved him up and slung his arm around her shoulders.

Needless to say, she couldn't walk to feet since his immobile body was like a ton of bricks.

"Oh no, the sun will be up soon." She glanced down at him (she was able to move him to under a tree) with worry in her eyes.

"I wish you could tell me what's wrong with you, I know something is, but you just won't answer me." She stated sadly.

Ion's eyes went wide and his thoughts raced. 'No, no, that's not what I meant at all! Curse the Terrans who did this to me!'

She misread the bitterness in his eyes.

"Well, if you don't want to tell me, I understand then."

She had covered his with her cloak, in order to try and protect him from the soon-to-be-risen sun.

"Argh!" Both seemed to be shocked at the sound that escaped Ion.

Ion was glad to find that he could somewhat speak now, so he tried to force some words out through his unmoving lips.

"Es...ther…I…can't…talk…" He wondered is she had understood him.

Esther frowned down at him, not understanding. "Is something wrong, Ion? Are you alright?"

She clearly didn't understand him.

He sighed, deciding to just wait for the stuff that froze him to wear off.

The sun began to rise, and Ion winced at the sight of it. It's light hadn't reached them yet, but…

Slowly, he felt tingling in his arms and legs. He could move his fingers, and feet somewhat…he flexed his fingers, satisfied at the feeling of movement again. He would never take moving around for granted again.

"Ion…?"

Esther was watching him with obvious curiosity as he felt the tingling spread through most of his limbs. Slowly, but surely, he was able to move. Much to his relief, his mouth was working now, too.

"Esther."

"Ah…yes?"

Whatever she was expecting, it obviously wasn't this.

Ion secured one of his arms around the back of her neck, and pulled her lips down to meet his. He heard her squeak of surprise, and chuckled once he released her.

Her face was tinged with pink, and the rising sun cast a soft glow over her face.

Ion grinned at her, suddenly recovering the full use of his limbs.

"Want to find out of we can beat the sunrise?"

Esther stared at him for a split second before smiling. "Sure."

With that, he grabbed her, and they were racing the sun.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ok, that made very little sense. XD Well, review anyways please.


	10. X Understanding

Next little story, opposite of _Miscommunication._

Enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**X. **_Understanding_

Esther lay in the bed, half-awake and half-asleep. It was early morning in the Empire, nowhere close to the light of day.

She was here because there had been an attempt to assassinate her by extremists, so she was hiding out here for her own safety, since of course, she had such excellent ties with the Empire.

So she would be safe, they said.

So shouldn't get killed, they said.

So they get me out of their hair, she said.

Then they said nothing.

She rolled over in the bed, staring out at the beautiful Empire, a heavenly place that was home to the mighty Empress and many, many, Methuselah.

A light tap on the door jarred her from her thoughts.

"Come in." She called, sitting up and tying up the front of her bathrobe and slipping on slippers.

"Your Highness." It was Ion, and he looked very, very uncomfortable.

"Yes, come on in, Sir." She still addressed him respectfully, even though she was technically higher ranked. So sue her, it was a habit.

"Remember, Your Highness, you outrank me, so please, call me Ion."

"Then you call me Esther."

He smiled a little. "Fair enough."

"So what was it you wanted?"

Silence.

"Ion?"

"Well, I was wondering if…you would mind going on a walk with me?" 

She smiled brightly. "Of course!"

Even though he was slightly shocked, Ion smiled as well. "I'll meet you downstairs then."

With that, he was gone.

Esther knew she still had so much to learn, she knew, as she dashed down the spiral staircase.

But there was much she did understand.

She practically tackled Ion as she captured the shocked young Methuselah in a powerful embrace. Without hesitation, he returned the embrace.

This was peace, this was beauty, this was like a fantasy come true.

Sometimes, knowing was such a beautiful thing. And she understood everything he was silently telling her.

_I feel the same._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This was sooooooo much better than the other one. Well, hope you liked!


End file.
